While the telephone today is used for point-to-point communications and voice transmission, telephone companies and content providers are looking for ways to use the telephone as a platform for mass media entertainment. The popularity of radio shows of the 1930s, 40s, and 50s, and television shows then and now, ought to provide a natural model for telephone-based entertainment, but this has not been the case. Part of the problem lies in the nature of radio and television shows as historically being non-interactive media, whereas telephones are interactive devices by nature.